A Pirate's Life for Me
by PenguinRegina
Summary: Post-game one-shot. Isabela proposes a new life to Fenris. I know, dreadful summary. Bioware owns all. Please read and review. What can I say? I love pirates and I love elves!


A Pirate's Life for Me!

Isabela leaned back into Fenris' arms. The cool air coming though the window was beginning to dry the sweat off their bodies. The raggedy sheets had long come off the bed and their backs lay against the rough canvas of the lumpy mattress. The sun was going down and the sounds of fishermen coming in could be easily heard.

Isabela was more keenly aware of the sounds of the water than she had been for a long time. Turning herself over she looked into Fenris' half lidded eyes and smiled.

"I suppose we're done here." She said, curling up against his chest.

"Oh? Was it that bad? I could have sworn you were enjoying yourself." Fenris rejoined with a half smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her astride him. "We can fix that right now."

Isabela grinned broadly, her legs still aching from the last time. That's why she loved taking a warrior to her bed; all that strength and stamina...Mmmm. "No, that wasn't what I meant, although we can certainly see about your plan in a bit." She said, running her hands over the lyrium brands on his chest. He looked up at her ample charms appreciatively.

"What I meant was Kirkwall. It seems that we're done here with our adventures. Orsino and Meredith are gone, thank goodness. Hawke is now Viscount of Kirkwall and that doesn't leave much time to be swanning about town with his old friends, does it? It has been quite fun, but it just seems like that part is over." Isabela lowered her chest to his, and just rested against him, simply enjoying the feel of his strong, sleek body against her soft curves.

Fenris encircled her with his arms. "You sound like you have a plan. That, in and of itself, is cause for alarm. We could take Sebastian's offer and help him retake Starkhaven." He said smoothing her dark hair back. He had a fondness for running his fingers through her hair.

"Ugh, more politics, spare me! My idea is better. I think we should become pirates!" She said raising her head to look into his eyes.

Surprised, Fenris' eyebrows shot upwards. "Pirates? I thought you were already a pirate, despite your current land-locked existence." He chided.

Isabela propped herself on her arms, so she could look at him more comfortably. "Well, once you go pirate, there's really no going back. Personally, I think you'd make a wonderful pirate."

Fenris' bemused expression widened into a proper smile. He had spent the two days since the battle with Meredith in Isabela's room at the Hanged Man. He looked more relaxed than Isabela could remember him being since they had met. The feeling of having finished a chapter of his life was upon him too. He was amenable to her outlandish suggestions. What did he have to lose?

"So, how do you see my qualifications for piracy? I've only been a slave, a bodyguard and mercenary before." he said, still smiling.

"I'm glad you asked. First of all, you _are_ a fierce fighter." Isabela nodded as she enumerated. "Second, you wear a very distinctive outfit. Moreover, it's rather intimidating, so that is definitely a plus when pirating."

Fenris chuckled.

Isabela wasn't done. "You already go about barefoot like a sailor-"

"I thought I had to wear thigh high boots to be a proper pirate." He interrupted.

Isabela bit her lower lip at the mental picture. "I would pay good coin to see you in thigh high boots, but that's a different matter entirely." She said stealing a kiss from his full lips.

As their mouths separated, he whispered "What about stealing? I have no real experience there. Just some food and coin here and there while I was on the run."

"That's a common misconception. Piracy isn't about stealing things. It's about making the most of unguarded opportunities." She explained.

"And taking those opportunities by the throat until you have all their money?" he quipped.

Isabela gave a throaty laugh. "Just so! You see how ready you are to be a pirate?"

Fenris chuckled at her enthusiasm. "There is one small detail we would need to iron out in order to become pirates. We are still short one ship, correct?" he said placing his hands on her hips.

"Technically, I've been a pirate throughout. Once you go pirate..." she said.

"...you don't go back. I've heard. Still, a ship..." he countered.

"Really, it's been such a tumultuous time here, with so many people getting killed, and things getting misplaced, who can possibly keep track of everything? Maybe one of the ships in the bay might get misplaced..." she left off as she kissed and nibbled his earlobe.

He leaned into her caress and gave a soft moan of appreciation. Amused and aroused he asked "How are we going to sail it by ourselves? Tu terribilis es, et ego diligam eum.*" he growled.

"Don't you worry about that. Recruiting has always been my forte. I'll be captain and you'll be my Captain's Man. It will be glorious!" she whispered in his ear. In her mind she was already scouting probable places from where to get a skeleton crew. Sail tomorrow night.

Fenris grabbed her and rolled them over, getting himself on top. Isabela smiled saucily. "Captain's Man? What kind of title is that?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

Her hands free to wonder, she traced his strong shoulders and buried her hands in his silvery hair. "Well, you could hardly be the Captain's Wench, could you? Since I don't sleep with the crew, you could hardly go in as one of the sailors...I could find another title for you though."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow, before giving her a deep kiss. "What would my duties be then?"

"Oh, nothing too dreadful. Living in my cabin, fighting alongside me, guarding my back, standing there, always close at hand. Always within reach...Glistening." she gasped as he kissed downwards from her neck. Isabela was quickly losing her train of thought.

"I suppose I could manage a glisten for you." He said giving her a wicked look. "When do we sail, Captain?"

"Tomorrow night. So you accept?" She moaned under his touch.

"Aye, aye captain. A pirate's life for me it is." He replied.

After that there was no more talking.

* * *

*you are terrible, but I love it.


End file.
